


My Love is so True

by asofthesea



Series: whumptober 2019 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Baby Peter Parker, Gen, Hurt Tony Stark, Kid Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 13:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20931338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asofthesea/pseuds/asofthesea
Summary: Tony wasn’t the best father, and he knew that, but he was trying. He was Peter’s father, and he didn’t want someone else to raise his kid as their own.Prompt: Dragged Away





	My Love is so True

**Author's Note:**

> didnt like this very much but the point of doing whumptober was for me to write more and practice writing, so here we go!

“Mary, please don’t do this,” Tony’s voice wavers.

“I have to, it’s what’s best for him,” she replies, holding back the emotion in her voice.

Tony wants to scoff. This is not what’s best for his son. Peter has only been alive for two years, and Tony has only known him for one, but he would do anything for his kid. He doesn’t want Peter to leave, doesn’t know if he will survive it.

“That’s not true,” he argues because he has to. Mary has sole custody, but he will not let her take him without a fight.

Mary sighs, “I am going to be marrying Richard. Peter is young enough that he’ll adjust to Richard as his father. He deserves to grow up in a stable household.”

Each word she says is like a stab to his chest. She may as well have slapped him in the face. Tony wasn’t the best father, and he knew that, but he was trying. He was Peter’s father, and he didn’t want someone else to raise his kid as their own. It wasn’t fair.

“This isn’t what Peter will want,” Tony tries playing another card.

“Peter doesn’t know what’s best for him, I do.”

Tony doesn’t want his son to leave. He’ll likely forget his father as he gets older. Tony can’t stand the thought of not being in Peter’s life. He wants to be there for everything. First day of kindergarten, high school graduation, first relationship, and sending him off to college. Tony doesn’t want to miss his son’s life.

“You came to me,” Tony reminds her, “One year ago. You came to me for help. I’ve done my best to help you raise Peter. You can’t come to me when you need me then leave and tell me that I can’t even be in his life.”

Tears form in Mary’s eyes, “I wish it didn’t have to be this way, but Richard insisted. He wants to help me raise Peter, but he wants to be the only father in the picture.”

“I am his father!” Tony screams.

Really, who the fuck is Richard to be demanding things like this?

“I am extremely grateful for all you have done to help me, Tony, but this is ultimately my decision. I really am just trying to do what’s best for Peter,” she says apologetically.

“You never used to let yourself be influenced like this. I can’t believe you are doing this because it’s what Richard wants. You are better than this, Mary. Please don’t do this to me. Don’t do this to Peter,” he pleads.

“I’m sorry,” is all he gets in response.

He can see in Mary’s face that she is, in fact, sorry. He can also see that she is not going to change her mind. He hates that.

“Can I at least say goodbye?” He asks. If this is going to be the last time he sees his son, he wants to at least hug him one last time.

Mary leads him to Peter’s room, now almost bare. Tony approaches the kid on the floor and picks him up in his arms. 

Even though he knows the kid doesn’t understand him, he says, “I love you, Peter. I love you so much. I want you to grow up and make me proud, okay? You are going to grow into such a good person, I know it. I will always be thinking of you. You will be my first thought in the morning as I wake up, and the last as I go to bed. Even though you probably won’t remember me, I’ll always remember you, I promise, kiddo.”

He plants a kiss on his kid’s head as Peter leans his head into his dad’s chest, sensing his father’s distress.

“Dad,” is all Peter says. He can’t say much yet, but hearing that one word breaks Tony’s heart more than any other.

“It’s time to go,” Mary says regretfully. He can tell she doesn’t want to break this up, but she can’t let it go on much longer.

She reaches and takes Peter out of Tony’s arms, who then starts thrashing and crying, “No!”

Mary tries to soothe the boy, but he must sense something is wrong because it doesn’t work. If anything, he only grows more hysterical.

“No, mama, no! Want daddy!” Peter cries. 

Tony feels the tears pool in his eyes, but he quickly blinks them away. This could be the last time he sees his son, and even if it is a bad memory, he wants to remember it forever.

Tony rushes forward as Mary is leaving, brushing Peter’s hair back from his head, kissing his crown, “Be good for your mother.”

Mary gives him one last, long look before she walks out the door with a screaming Peter. Tony turns and falls to his knees at the sight of Peter’s room.

He leans against the wall and prays that he’ll get to see his son again, one day.


End file.
